


Tuli vaikselt, tuli tasa

by surnumanaja



Category: Tõde ja õigus
Genre: "Aga Maril on juba mees" probleemile topelt illegaalne lahendus, AU kus Andres ei ole säherdune munn, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, kõik räägivad natuke liiga ilusasti
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surnumanaja/pseuds/surnumanaja
Summary: Raskemeelne fic, mis jälgib alternatiivset tegevuste kulgu peamiselt läbi Jussi vaatevinkli hetkest, mil Andres mõistis, kui kehvalt ta oli oma pere ja talurahvast kohelnud võrreldes lojustega, kuni saatusliku talveööni.
Relationships: Mari/Juss/Andres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: #tõdeisstrangerthanõigus: Laksuste "Tõe ja õiguse" fanfictionide talgud





	Tuli vaikselt, tuli tasa

**Author's Note:**

> Kuidas tuli pimedus mu tuppa  
> Kosmikud
> 
> Kuidas tuli pimedus mu tuppa  
> Tuli vaikselt, tuli tasa  
> Taevatähtedelt sai pintsli  
> Tõmbas varjud seintele ja maha
> 
> Keda kutsus pimedus mu tuppa  
> Kelle võttis kaasa täna  
> Kutsus nukruse ja surma  
> Kuni vabandas – läks ära
> 
> (Mul polnud mingit head mõttet pealkirja jaoks. Ainult see Kosmikute laul kummitas mind ning ma nägin võimalust teha see klassikali fännikirjanduse lüke, kus alustatakse lugu teemakohaste lauluridadega.)

Päike kiiskas põlluvagudele ja linnud trillerdasid taamal. Oli rõkkav kevadpäev nagu iga teinegi. Peremees oli juba tükimat aega eemal kivi peal istunud, selg teiste töötegijate poole, ja näiliselt kuulas sirgulaulu. Juss otsustas siiski lõpuks minna uurima, mis valesti, sest nihu pidi midagi olema – Andres polnud juba sihuke mees, kes niisama põllul luusi lööks. Teine sulane oli küll Jussil soovitanud peremees rahule jätta, kuid vabadiku süda aimas halba. Jõudnud rünga manu, pani ta käe vaikselt peremehe õlale. Too võpatas, siis tõmbas oma käeseljaga ruttu üle pale, enne kui pööras end Jussi poole. Justkui aimates, mille kohta mees pärida tahtis, vastas, silmad endiselt märjad: "Krõõt on hinge heitmas." Veri tardus Jussi soontes seda kuuldes. "Peremees, aga miks sa siis siin oled? Miks sa oma naise juures ei ole?" Andres silmitses nukralt hetkese veel saunameest, kuid vastas siis: "Sul on õigus." Ta tõusis kivilt ning seadis sammud tagasi tare suunas. Mõne aja pärast oli Liiva-Hannus Eespere talust läbi astunud ja endaga Krõõda kaasa viinud. Alles ehatunnil saabus Mari, nutust murtud, rehest sauna. Juss võttis ta oma embusesse ja suudles teda hellalt kõigepealt laubale, siis suule. Vähemalt nad olid siin üksteist lohutamas sel trööstitul ja neetud päeval.

Pärast peiesid oli kogu elamine nagu pea peale pööratud. Mari itkus veel Krõõta taga, aga üsna varsti oli ta ise kui uus talu perenaine. Juss nägi oma kallist kaasat aina harvem. Osalt küll oma enda töö pärast, sest tööd, mille kallal rassida, jätkus vaatamata valitsevale leinale. Andres ja Juss polnud kunagi varem nii õlg õla kõrval tööd rabanud kui nüüd. Tihti koos pikki päevi talus rügades ta märkaski, et peremees oli peale Krõõda surma teistsugune. Soojem. Nagu päikese käes köetud põllukivi. Muretses talurahva eest rohkem. Talle läks korda isegi vabatmehe käekäik. Ju peremees tundis Krõõda surma pärast süüd.

Kuid Andres tõmbas ka Mari, nagu soe kivi sisalikku, sest Mari oli aina vähem saunas Jussiga ning üha rohkem rehes Andresega. Juss tundis üha enam, et elu keerles vaid ümber Andrese. Kui Krõõt veel elavate kirjas oli, oli peremees loomulikult igal pool oma suurte tulevikukavatsuste ja otsatu tööga, aga vähemalt Juss ja Mari olid üksteisele olemas. Ta igatses oma naise narrimisi ja naeru. Ta mõtiskles, kui tobe võis ikka olla õhata kedagi, kes oli talle nii lähedal. 

Aeg sammus armutul kiirusel edasi ja päevad hakkasid lühenema, loodus närbus ning koos sellega ka Jussi meel. Elu näis sama hall ja rõske kui udu põldudel. Ta tundis end aina üksikumana. Andrese selts tundus võlts, kuidas siis peremehel sobib saunamehega koos veeta aega. Külarahvas alapuhku naeris teda ullikest, kes oma naise teisel mehel ära võtte lasi. Ja näis, et Mari ei tahtnud kuidagi Jussiga tegemist teha. Ja äkki ta ei väärinudki kellegi seltsi? Ehk oligi parem, et ta oleks kõigist eemal, üksi... Elu keerles endiselt ümber Andrese tahtmise. 

Ühel päeval lõunalauas võttis Juss südame rindu ja palus Mari, et too tuleks tagasi temaga sauna elama. "Praegu ei saa lapsi jätta omapäi. Kui uus perenaine tuleb, siis lähme koos sauna tagasi," kostis naine vastuseks. Juss arvas, et ta targem olnuks otse Andreselt uurida, kuidas lood uue perenaisega on.  
“Aga miks te õige mõlemad ei tule siia, te nagu omad inimesed juba ja ma ei ütleks ära teie kummagi seltsist,” Andres ei suutnud muiet tagasi hoida.  
“Mul on tõsi taga, peremees, ma ei tulnud siia su lõõpimist kuulama. Ma kuulen seda küla pealt juba küllaga, ” torises saunik pettunult.  
Eespere omaniku naeratus olis kui pühitud. “Ma ei mõelnudki halva pärast.”  
Jussil sai sest jutust villand, lõi pettunult käega ja jalutas tarest välja.

Südatalveks oli üksildus ja külmus kannatamatuks muutunud. Andres istus parasjagu kinni Pearule klohmimise eest, kui Juss nägi võimalust, et kutsuda Mari tagasi sauna või üldsegi kuhugi mujale ära kolida, kui see peaks naisele meelepärane olema. Seda viimast. Ehk võinuks nüüd või mitte kunagi?  
"Peremees jõuab varsti tagasi, ma ei saa lapsi jätta nii kauaks." Juss oleks eelistanud, et Mari talle seal kohapeal jääpurika südamesse löönuks, kui kuulda seda vana vastust. Aga mida ta õige lootiski? Et Mari oleks tulnud nüüd temaga? Ei Mari tihanud temasugust, tal oli parem siht silmapiiril – Andrese juures. Ta lonkis mornilt sauna tagasi, kus teda tervitas vaid saunaeide nöökimine. Aga Vargamäelt tuli lahkuda. Ükskõik kuidas. Nõnda oli Juss otsustanud. 

Päev oli juba õhtusse vajumas, kuid tuul ulgus ja lund langes ikka veel. Juss haaras oma pussi ning marssis saunast välja. Ta kondas sihitult üle lumiste väljade ja läbi metsa. Vaatamata äsja lakanud sajule ja hõrenevatele pilvedele neelas pimedus siiski maastiku ühes Jussiga alla. Nõnda ekseldes ja öhe mattunult trehvas ta tuttavat kogu.  
"Juss, mida sa siin teed?" kostis peremehe hääl, mis pelutas vabadiku ära. Tal polnud aimugi, mis ta plaan siia tulles täpselt oli, aga see kohe kindlasti polnud kokku joosta Andresega. Ta avas suu, viskas kõhkleva pilgu oma vammuse hõlma poole, kus ta nuga peitis, kuid otsustas siiski putku pista.

Kuuvalgus juhatas Jussi tuttavate kuuskede alla. Ta toetas oma selja vastu puutüve, et hinge tõmmata. Karge talveõhk torkis hingetoru ja kopse kui nõeltega. Juss vajus mööda kuusetüve istukile lumme. See oli see sama koht, kus ta üks kord juba kavatses end üles puua, kui Mari poleks vahele seganud. Nüüd polnud naist enam teda takistamas ja see mõte nõelas valusamini kui külm õhk. Pisarad kippusid silma, kuid ikka hakkas ta oma pükstelt köit lahti nöörima. Ühtäkki kuulis ta lähenevaid rutakaid samme. Ta tõmbas varrukaga ruttu silmad kuivaks, ajas end uuesti püsti tagasi ja nägi hingeldavat Andrest lähenemas. 

Peremees toetas oma käed põlvedele, et samuti peale lumes sumpamist hinge tagasi tõmmata. “Palun, Juss, ära jookse uuesti ära,” ähkis mees, “mida sa siin teed? Miks sa kodus ei ole?” Juss ei näinud enam põgenemisel mõtet, ta oli juba sihtkohta pärale jõudnud. “Juss?” päris Andres uuesti, nüüd vaiksemalt. “Mida sa siin teed?” Juss ajas selja sirgu, haaras põuest pussi ja sirutas käe relvaga ähvardavalt peremehe poole, kes vastuseks vagalt oma lahtised labakäed alla andmise märgina rinna kõrgusele tõstis. “Sina!” värises sauniku hääl, “sina röövisid, meelitasid mu Mari ära! Sina võtsid mult kõik, mis mul võtta oli ja tegid mu terve küla naerualuseks!”  
Andres oli jahmunud.  
“Juss, see pole nii, sa ju tead seda,” üritas ta end õigustada, ”sa ju olid ise seal, kui Krõõt suri ja ma lastega üksi jäin. Sa ju ei saa ometi uskuda Pearut või kuulujutte, mida räägitakse. Mari avitab mind laste kasvatamisega, ma ei taha teda sult ära võtta. Ma mõtlesin seda tõsiselt, kui ma kutsusin teid mõlemat tarre.”  
Sellest Jussile ei piisanud. Ta seadis noa pihus ümber nii, et selle tera jooksis nüüd risti käsivarrega. Seejärel ta tormas peremehe poole, krabas ta palitu kaelusest kinni ja rammis ta selgapidi vastu kuuske.  
“Jama jutt!” karjus saunamees, kelle hääl värises veelgi haledamalt, “sina ja su kuramuse talu võtsite kõik, mis mul oli ja nüüd mul pole enam eluisugi mitte!”  
“Mis hullu juttu sa puhud, Juss?” manitses Andres, kui järsku taipas, mida Juss tahtis oma jutuga öelda, “sa ei või ju ometi…”  
“Ei, peremees, sul pole siin õigust mu kallal nögada. Mine Mari juurde tagasi ja lase mul rahus minna.”  
Nende sõnadega lasi Juss Andresest äkitselt lahti, astus tast eemale ja tõmbas oma nööri välja.  
“Ma ei saa lasta sul seda teha,” lõikas Andres vahele ja haaras nüüd hoopis ise Jussi vammusest kinni, lükates ta pikali. Nad olid ninapidi koos hanges, kui Andres jätkas: “Ma ei lasknud sul uppuda jõkke ja nüüd ma ei lase sul ka end üles puua."  
“Sittagi sulle see korda läheks!” karjus Juss ja lõi pussi peremehele reide. Andres röögatas valust. Juss lasi noal käest kukkuda ja üritas pugeda teise mehe alt välja, kuid ei jõudnud kaugele, sest Andres oli tast uuesti kinni saanud ning tõmbas ta kõhuli lumme. Peremees oli piisavalt tugev, et Jussil käed selja taha väänata. Juss pobises, et tast lahti lastaks, samal ajal väherdes lumes, kui Andres ta randmeid kokku sidus sama köiega, mis poomiseks juba valmis oli. Andres ajas end vaevaliselt ülesse, seejärel aitas Jussigi jalgele ja pühkis nad mõlemad ühe käega lumest puhtaks, hoides teisega nöörist, mille ohjas Juss oli. Trots sulases leevenes. Ta asetas käe Jussi lõuapärale, pöial silitamas ta kõrva. “Sul on liiga helge süda, Juss, et see kuuse külge kõlkuma jätta. Ma ei saa lasta sul end oksa tõmmata,” lausus Andres tasa ja surus ta vastu oma südant. Klomp kurgus, keeras Juss oma näo ära.

Peremees tegi tare ukse lahti ja juhatas Jussi sisse. Ta nägi esimesena laua taga magavat Mari, kes häälte peale virgus. Naine ajas end laua tagant ülesse, ruttas oma mehe juurde, et teda emmata surudes oma näo vastu ta kaela. “Ma hakkasin muretsema su pärast, Jussike, kui ma sind mitte kuskilt ei leidnud.” Juss heitis nukra pilgu peremehe, kes vaid noogutas talle ja lonkas oma magamiskambri poole. Mari märkas nüüd, et Jussi käed on kinni seotud ja et peremees on ühest jalast sant. Naisel vajus suu lahti: “Püha jumal, mis juhtus?”  
“Juss üritas end üles puua ja kui ma teda takistada üritasin,” Andres vaikis hetkeks, kuid jätkas kohe, “siis ma komistasin ja kukkusin kuuse roika otsa. Tule, Mari, ja palun aita mul haav kinni mähkida.” Mari suutis vaid noogutada oma vapustuses.

Juss seoti voodi jala külge kartuses, et ta jälle jalga laseb. Nõnda sai Mari Andrese urma üle vaadata. “Nagu pussiga löödud,” märkis naine, mille peale Juss heitis üle õla kohkunud pilgu Andresele, kes aeglaselt pead raputas märgina, et Jussil ei ole vaja kõssata. Miks peremees valetas Jussi eest? Mari oleks temas pettunud, aga mis sest enam, ta ei arvanud, et ta üldsegi teda näeb. Jussi pilk liikuski naisele, kes parasjagu peremehe jalge ees põlvitas ja ta haava salvis ning sidemesse mässis. Kõik keerles endiselt ümber Andrese, miski polnud muutunud. Meel läks Jussil taas mustaks, seest keeras ja ta ohkas: "Peremees oleks pidanud mu kuuskede alla jätma."  
Mari pilk naelutus kohe kaasale ja ta silmis peegeldus hirm. Hirm Jussi pärast.  
“Su kael saab veel minu hauaks, armas Juss,” pisarad langesid Mari silmist. Andres tõusis tasa voodi servalt püsti, liipas kinni seotud mehe juurde ja põlvitas ta ees. Nad vaatasid viivuks ainiti üksteisele otsa. Juss tundis ära selle pilgu – sarnaselt oli Andres teda vaadanud enne kuuskede alt lahkumist.  
"Me ei lepi sinu matmisega kirikuaia taha," lausus Andres ja kummardus Jussi poole, et tolle käed voodijala küljest lahti sõlmida. Juss hõõrus oma nöörijälgedega kaetud randmeid, kui ta tundis kõigepealt Andrese peopesa ta põske silitamas ning seejärel ta huuli enda omadel. Suudlus kestis vaid üürikese hetke, Andrese käsi libises Jussi põselt ja ta nihkus tagasi. Kohe vajus Jussile sülle kalkvel Mari, kes haaras ta näo oma kätele vahele ja samuti suudles teda. Juss võttis naisel ümbert kinni. Pisarad tikkusid taas silmi, kippusid kohe mööda põski alla Mari sõrmede vahele voolama. Juss toetas kukla vastu voodi jalutsi serva ning hingas tervalt sisse, et julgust koguda. Mari käed vajusid ta õlgadele. Ta tundis nende mõlema pilke ja muret endal, kuigi ta enda pilk oli suunatud kambri laelaudadele. Neile otsa vaadata oli liiga närvesööv ja hirmutav.  
"Ma ei suutnud enam," proovis ta alustada, nohistades nina. Jutt takerdus. Ta sulges silmad, ehk nii olnuks kergem. Ta hingas uuesti sisse ja jätkas: "Ma tundsin, et keegi ei vaja mind enam. Ei hooli minust."  
Selle peale kuulis ta Mari nihelemist ja Andrese häält naisele sositamas: "Ära sega vahele veel, las ta ise räägib südamelt ära."  
"Ma igatsesin sind, Mari. Ma arvasin, et sa jätad mu Andrese pärast maha. Ja Andres, sind ma pelgasin. Ma pelgasin, et sa naerad mind nagu küla naerab. Nagu kõik naeravad. Et ma olen rumal mees. Rumal ja saamatu ja nõnda taltsas, et minult võib võtta mida iganes," ta nuuksatas, "ja lõpuks ma pidasingi õigeks, et kõigile oleks parem ja lihtsam ju, kui ma oleks üksi, kui ma lahkuks Vargamäelt ja kui mind üldsegi enam ei oleks."  
"Juss!" iitsatas valulikult Mari, kes enam ei suutnud vakka olla. Juss ei julgenud endiselt silmi avada, pisarad olid liiga suureks kasvanud ja nende valgumist oli võimatu lõpetada. Ta tõmbus kössi ning surus pea vastu põlvi. Mari ja Andres, kes olid kõige selle tunnistajaks, võtsid mõlemad ta ümbert kinni. Nõnda nad istusid seal kõik koos põrandal veel tükk aega.

Väljas valitses endiselt öö. Kuu oli end peitnud pilveloori taha. Magamiskambrist oli kuulda vaid sügavaid ja rahulikke hingetõmbeid. Mari oli end läbi une surunud tugevalt vastu Jussi kere. Ta tundis naise hingamist oma kaelal. Ümber Jussi piha puhkas Andrese käsi. Ta pani omakorda enda käe tema käe peale. Justkui vastusena tundis ta oma teisel õlal kerget suudlust Andreselt. Juss pööras pea tema poole ja sosistas: “Mul on kahju, et ma sulle noa jalga lõin. Palun vabandust.”  
“Sest pole midagi. Peaasi, et sina elus oled. See on kõige tähtsam.”  
“Palun vabandust.”  
“Mida te vatrate?” kõlas Mari unesegane hääl.  
“Jää nüüd magama,” ütles Andres tasaselt Jussile ning suudles uuesti ta õlga. Juss sulges silmad ja suikus unne, lebades kahe inimese vahel, kes tast tõeliselt hoolisid.

**Author's Note:**

> Crackficist läks asi nüüd küll väga kaugele.
> 
> Edit 07.02.20: suured tänud mademoisellekatebeckettile(tumblr), kes viitsis toimetada teksti ❤


End file.
